una prueba para nuestro eterno amor
by princesa jesibel
Summary: podran serena y darien pasar esta prueba o su amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir juntos... la vida es dura y siempre hay pruebas... contiene LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

**Una prueba para nuestro eterno amor**

**CAP 1 LA DESPEDIDA, UN NUEVO ENEMIGO?**

cap 1 la despedida, un nuevo enemigo?

despues de la batalla con galaxia, darien se se fue a eeuu, aunque serena no queria, lo convencio que vaya ya que era su sueño

darien: serena estas segura? si tu no quieres yo no voy  
>serena: darien, ve, es solo 1 año, yo estare bien<br>darien: te escribire seguido, o te llamara cuando pueda pero no perdere contacto contigo mi princesa  
>serena: yo te escribire todos los dias<br>darien: princesa, mi amor por ti, es mas grande que el universo

darien y serena se fundieron en un hermoso beso, luego sere acompaño a darien a su departamento para ayudarlo con el equipaje

serena estaba triste ya que no queria que se vaya pero no podia ser egoista, ese era el sueño de darien y no iba a quitarselo

cuando llegaron el la invito a sentarse mientras preparaba un te con galletas para luego arreglar el equipaje

darien: serena se que tu me amas como yo te amo y se que asi sera por siempre pero yo...-dudaba si decirle o no ya que temia que ella se asustara ella era muy inocente

serena: darien yo quiero ser tuya

darien casi se cae del sillon al oir esa confesion de su amada

darien: princesa yo no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero por eso

serena: darien quiero ser tuya ya que tu siempre seras mi unico hombre en el universo

darien se sentia en las nubes lo que tanto temia su princesa en un par de palabras lo habia solucionado

el comenzo a besarla con tanta pasion que no noto que la llevaba al cuarto, sus cuerpos se manejaban solos, ella acariciaba el cabello negro y sedoso de el mientras el bajaba su mano por el gluteo de ella

con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama para admirar al angel que estaba junto a el y que le estaba demostrando de la manera mas carnal cuanto lo amaba

con mucha delicadeza comenzo a quitarle la blusa dejando ver el sosten rosa que ella tenia, era tan pura tan fragil era de el

comemzo a desprenderlo y asi admirar sus senos tan redonditos pequeños y rosaditos eran perfectos, su boca comenzo a jugar con ellos mientras gemidos salian de la boca de ella

el continuo con el recorrido hasta llegar a la falda de ella scandola al igual que la blusa para luego sacar las bragas de ella

contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de su princesa para luego notar que su "amiguito" estaba duro

serena solo se dejaba llevar, era una experiencia nueva para ella, ya que era virgen

cuando el termino de desnudarla ella comenzo a hacer lo mismo con cuidado comenzo a quitar las ropas dejando ver el cuerpo perfecto de su novio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio el "amiguito" de su novio erecto

el la tomo entre sus brazos colocandola en una posicion comoda ya que sabia que esto seria algo doloroso para ella

darien: serena si quieres podemos-es interrumpidos por unos dedos

serena: estoy segura

el con cuidado introdujo su pene dentro de ella provocando que ella gimiera pero a la vez sea un grito de dolor dejando ver algunas lagrimas en el rostro de serena

darien: sii qquieres mme ddetenggoo pperddonamme

serena: shh yya ppasarra-regalandole una sonrisa

el comenzo a embertirla, al principio con cuidado hasta que serena comenzo a acoplarse al ritmo de el y este entendio que ya todo el dolor se estaba conviertiendo en placer

entonces las embestidas era mas fuertes, ambos gemin de placer, ahora estaban uniendo sus cuerpos, dejandose llevar por la lujuria y el placer, el se introducia mas en ella, logrando que los gemidos sean mas fuertes, el estaba en el cielo ya que su princesa era completamente suya

por su parte serena estaba gozando, era completamente de darien, los gemidos de su amado la excitaban mas a tal punto de clavarle las uñas en la espalda y aunque a darien le dolia no importaba porque era su princesa quien se lo hacia

darien: see rre nna!

serena: dda rrienn!

ambos llegaron al climax juntos, el se dejo caer al lado de su amada, estaban agitados y exautos pero no importaba ya que ahora eran el uno para el otro

al otro dia

ya en el aeropuerto, serena y las chicas (las inners y las outers)fueron a despedir a darien

darien: les pido que cuiden a serena mientras yo no estoy  
>setsuma: no se preocupe principe, nosotras cuidaremos a la princesa<br>darien: confio en ustedes…pero diganme darien, si  
>hotaru: esta bien prin…darien<p>

todos rieron, las chicas lloraban( las inners) pero serena no, estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo

darien: serena…yo…  
>serena: cuidate darien, regresa con bien, si?<br>darien: es una promesa mi princesa

serena no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se avalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo fuerte, en ese momento darien tambien se largo a llorar

darien: si te ocurre algo, me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme princesa  
>serena: no te preocupes mi querido darien<br>darien: juramelo  
>serena: lo juro<p>

darien se dirigio a la sala de abordaje, no sin antes mandar un beso hacia su amada  
>serena se quedo hasta que el avion despego, aunque le decia a las chicas que estaba bien, por dentro se estaba muriendo, ya estaba extrañando a darien, pero sabia que era su sueño<p>

mientras tanto en el espacio

xy: debemos atacar ahora que esas sailor tontas estan debiles  
>xx: paciencia hermano, ya pagaran, ella pagara el haber matado a nuestra madre y el haberla rechazado<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 "el enemigo ataca, serena se entera de una hermosa noticia"

Ya habia pasado un mes y medio desde la ida a eeuu de darien, serena estaba triste, pero no lo demostraba delante de las chicas, las chicas comenzaron a sospechar que algo le sucedia a serena, entonces todas fueron a la casa de serena, cuando llegaron se encontraron con ikuko y sammy

Todas: buenas señora tsukino, sammy

Ikuko: hola chicas, como andan?

Sammy: hola

Todas: bien y serena?

Ikuko: encerrada en su cuarto, como siempre

Sammy: chicas, que le sucede a mi hermana, ella no es asi, me preocupa

Rei: no te preocupes sammy, nosotras la sacaremos de ahí

Lita: yo le traje su pastel favorito

Mina: yo revistas nuevas

Amy: yo la ayudare a estudiar

Ikuko: pasen chicas

Todas pasaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de serena, este estaba oscuro, daba miedo y nostalgia, serena estaba acostada en la cama, se escuchaba que estaba llorando

Rei: serena? Somos nosotras

Mina: serena soy mina

Cuando mina se acerco y prendio la luz, vio con horror que serena tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se preocupo mucho

Mina: serena?

Lita: serena te traje tu pastel favorito

Serena: no tengo hambre, solo quiero estar sola

En eso las chicas vieron que sobre la mesita ratona, habia una bandeja con comida que no habia sido tocada

Lita: serena no comiste?

Serena: no tengo hambre

Rei: mira serena tonta, si no comes por las buenas lo haras por las malas-enojada

Serena: no me importa

Cuando amy iba a hablar, se escucho una explosion en el parque nro 10

Amy: chicas sera un enemigo?

Lita: no puede ser

Rei: que haremos?

Serena: atacarlo

Todas se le quedaron mirando, ella nunca queria pelear pero serena habia cambiado, ya no era la misma serena llorona, estaba mas madura…

Serena: vamos chicas, antes que lastime a mas gente

Todas: si!

Todas corrieron hacia el parque, ahí vieron a dos personas, lanzando rayos para todos lados

Xx: al fin han llegado sailors scouts

Xy: bienvenida princesa de la luna, princesa serenity

Serena: quienes son ustedes?

Xx: creo que esa informacion es demasiada para un futuro cadaver

Al escuchar esto todas se pusieron frente a serena para protegerla

Xx: nada te salvara princesa

Xy: hoy tu moriras

Diciendo esto, lanzo un rayo hacia serena, pero fue interceptado por el escudo de sailor saturn

Sailor saturn: vallase de aquí princesa, es muy peligroso que se quede

Serena: no me ire, peleare-transformandose en eternal sailor moon

Xx: asi que tambien eres sailor princesita, no importa, tu moriras

Lanzo otro rayo pero este dio directamente sobre eternal sailor moon pero este fue repelido por esta, dejando a todos atonitos

Eternal sailor moon: ese rayo fue insignificante, no podras hacerme daño-lanzando un ataque que nadie conocia-escudo reflector

Ese ataque la daño muchisimo

Xx: maldita, ya nos volveremos a encontrar

Los dos se marcharon

Pero serena se destransformo y cayo de rodillas

Todas: serena!

Rei: resiste

Amy: no te mueras serena

Serena: estoy bien, solo estoy muy cansada-desmayandose

Haruka: llevemos a cabeza de bombon a mi casa

Lita: pero y sus padres?

Michiru: ustedes avisenles que se quedara en nuestra casa, se que ellos se alegraran ya que serena a salido de su alcoba

Todas: esta bien

Haruka, michiru, setsuma y hotaru llevaban a serena, estas sabian la verdadera razon del desmayo de serena pero serena sola se debia dar cuenta, aunque sabian que ella corria mucho peligro y mas que darien no estaba con ella

Cuando llegaron llevaron a serena a una de las alcobas

Hotaru: se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme

Setsuma: si

Haruka: jamas podremos estar en paz-golpeando la pared

Michiru: tranquilo haruka

Haruka: es que odio ver a cabeza de bombon sufrir como esta sufriendo, mas en su estado

Setsuma: lo sabemos, pero esto es parte de su destino y es una nueva prueba para subir al trono

Hotaru: pero ella estara bien verdad?

Setsuma: este…

Michiru: setsuma, ellas deben saber, para apoyar a la princesa en el momento oportuno

Haruka: que sucede? Que debemos saber?

Setsuma: la gran prueba que debera pasar la princesa antes de convertirse en la neo reina

Mientras tanto las chicas(las inners) llamaron a casa de serena

-alo?

Amy: hola señora tsukino, soy amy

Ikuko: hola amy, por favor dime ikuko

Amy: esta bien ikuko, queria avisarle que serena se quedara con nosotras y las otras chicas a dormir, si a usted no le molesta

Ikuko: claro que no, me alegro, al menos salio de su habitacion, por favor cuidala mucho y dile que la quiero mucho

Amy: no se preocupe, la cuidaremos y le dire, adios

Ikuko: adios

Amy corto y se fue con las chicas, estas estaban preocupadas por serena, ella estaba muy triste y ademas ese desmayo las preocupaba, ya que ella habia usado mucho poder y eso era peligroso

Mina: chicas y si a serena le sucede algo malo?

Rei: mina callate, ella estara bien, ella es fuerte

Lita: es verdad, siempre a sido muy fuerte, ademas ella a cambiado mucho

Amy: es verdad, ella odia pelear pero esta vez estaba decidida a enfrentarse a los enemigo y la forma en la que ataco, repeliendo el ataque con ese escudo

Mina: fue sorprendente

Lita: si, yo no sabia que ella tuviera ese ataque

Rei: y creo que ella tampoco ya que lo uso muy imprudentemente, ella estaba debil por no alimentarse bien y lo uso a toda potencia

Amy: eso es cierto, pero bueno, vamos a casa de las chicas a ver como se encuentra serena

Las chicas se marcharon a casa de las outers

Mientras tanto, en el espacio

Xx: maldicion, esa maldita princesa me lastimo muchisimo

Xy: eso te pasa meryl por ser impulsiva

Meryl: callate kerchark, tu menos que nadie puede hablar porque no hiciste nada

Kerchark: ay hermanita, tranquila, ya podremos vengar la muerte de nuestra madre, ya lo veras, ya lo veras(pensando)pronto princesa de la luna, pronto moriras

Las chicas(outers)vigilaban a serena, por si el enemigo pretendia atacarla, cuando vieron que serena comenzaba a despertar

Serena: mmmm, que sucedió? Donde estoy?

Setsuma: estas en nuestra casa princesa

Hotaru: papa haruka decidio traerla a nuestra casa princesa

Serena: esta bien hotaru

La contestacion de serena asombro a todas, ya que estaban acostumbradas a que serena les dijiera que la llamaran serena y no princesa, pero esta vez no dijo nada , pero decidieron decirle serena, aunque costaria

Michiru: se encuentra bien prin…serena?

Serena: si-triste

Haruka: puedes confiar en nosotras cabeza de bombon

Serena se largo a llorar, setsuma la abrazo, eso era raro en ella pero le salio hacerlo, luego se sumaron haruka, michiru y hotaru

Hotaru: confie en nosotras prin…serena

Serena: es que extraño mucho a darien, se que el se fue a realizar su sueño pero lo extraño-llorando

Michiru: pero el regresara pronto, ya veras-acariciando sus cabellos

En eso llegan las inners

Rei: que sucede serena? Estas bien?

Serena: si

Setsuma: chicas las dejamos hablar tranquilas

Lita: pero quedense con nosotras

Hotaru: mama setsuma tiene razon, serena tiene que hablar con ustedes, nos vemos

Las outers se retiraron

Mina: serena, porque lloras?

Amy: estas en confianza serena

Lita: cuentanos

Serena: es que…extraño muchisimo a darien, yo le dije que estaria bien si me quedaba sola, pero lo extraño mucho chicas-llorando otra vez

Rei: serena tu nunca estaras sola, siempre estaremos contigo

Lita: es verdad serena

Mina: siempre estaremos contigo

Amy: porque tu nos sacaste de nuestra soledad y nos brindaste tu amistad

Serena: las quiero mucho chicas-abrazandolas

En eso entra setsuma con una bandeja de comida

Setsuma: princesa, perdon serena, le he preparado algo de cenar

Serena: no tengo hambre

Rei: eso si que no, tu comeras, aunque deba obligarte-enojada

Serena: esta bien, comere-resignada

Desde ese dia, las chicas no dejaron ni un minuto sola a serena, uno que no querian que estuviera triste por darien y otra por si el enemigo atacaba, pero un dia…

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde la partida de darien, serena estaba en clases, desde la mañana se estaba sintiendo mal pero le resto importancia, cuando estaba yendo hacia el patio, sintio un mareo y cayo desmayada, en eso mina la vio y aviso a todos

Mina: serena, despierta, serena, ayuda por favor

Amy: que sucedió? Que le paso a serena?

Mina: no lo se, la encontre desmayada

Profesora: que sucedió señorita mizuro?

Amy: serena se desmayo profesora

Profesora: rapido llevemosla a la enfermeria

M y a: si

Las tres la llevaron a la enfermeria, la enfermera le sugirio a la profesora avisar a los padres de serena y trasladarla a un hospital, ya que esta no despertaba

Ya en el hospital

Los padres de serena esperaban que el medico saliera, cuando salio, estos se le avalanzaron

Kenji: y doctor como esta mi pequeña?

Ikuko: como esta serena?

Doctor: ella se encuentra bien, es normal esos demayos en su estado

Kenji: normal en su estado?

Doctor: si, la joven tiene 2 meses de embarazo

Kenji casi se infarta, su pequeña estaba embarazada

Kenji: no puede ser! Ella apenas tiene 16 años

Ikuko: tranquilo amor, serena ya no es tan pequeña que digamos, ademas esta de novia

Kenji: como de novia? Con quien? No me digas que con ese señor

(aclaracion: el papa de serena le dice señor a darien porque dice que es muy grande para ella)

Doctor: pueden pasar a verla

Los padres de serena entraron, vieron a su hija llorar, se imaginaron que el doctor le habia dicho

Ikuko: hija?

Serena: mama!-llorando

Ikuko: tranquila hija, todo estara bien

Kenji: quien es el padre?-friamente

Serena: darien-apenada

Kenji: como pudiste serena-enojado

Serena: papa…

Kenji: yo ya no soy tu padre-saliendo de la habitacion

Serena comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, ikuko la consolaba

Ikuko: no te preocupes hija, ya se le pasara

En eso entran las chicas(outers e inners), cuando vieron que serena lloraba se asustaron

Rei: que sucede serena?

Serena no paraba de llorar

Amy: señora ikuko, que sucede?

Ikuko: serena esta…esta embarazada

Todas(menos las outers que ya lo sospechaban): que?

Ikuko: si, y kenji, esta muy enojado

Serena: me odia, mi papa me odia

Lita: tranquila serena, ya se le pasara

Mina: ya veras que pronto estara comprando ropita

Amy: si, ya veras

Serena: gracias amigas, no se que haria sin ustedes

Rei: siempre estaremos contigo serena

Haruka: siempre cabeza de bombon

Michiru: claro que asi sera serena

Todas la abrazaron, despues se retiraron para que serena descansara

Rei decidio hablar con las chicas

Rei: chicas debemos llamar a darien y decirle lo que sucede

Amy: pero serena no querra

Rei: pero hay un nuevo enemigo que quiere matarla, ahora ella esta embarazada, debemos protegerla y el debe estar aquí

Lita: pero que le diras?

Rei: que a aparecido un nuevo enemigo y que quiere lastimarla

Mina: y que esta embarazada

Amy: claro que eso no, a ella le corresponde decirle

Rei: exacto

Lita: ustedes no dicen nada-dirigiendose a las outers

Haruka: si por cuidar a cabeza de bombon, hay que llamar a darien, yo misma voy a buscarlo

Michiru: es verdad, nosotras cuidaremos a la princesa

Hotaru: hasta con nuestra vida

Amy: nosotras tambien

Las 8 se fueron a sus casas, rei se encargaria de llamar a darien para decirle lo que sucedia

Estados unidos 

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro estaba en su cuarto estudiando, bueno lo intentaba, ya que en su cabeza solo estaba alguien, "su cabeza de chorlito"

Darien: ay serena, mi princesa, como te amo, tanto pensar en ti, no me puedo concentrar, te pienso a cualquier hora…-suena el telefono-alo?

-hola darien soy rei

Darien: hola rei, que sucede? Le ocurrio algo a serena?

Rei: sobre ella te quiero hablar

Darien: que sucede?-asustado

Rei: aparecio un nuevo enemigo y…

Darien: y que?

Rei: pretende matarla, lo intento pero fallo

Darien: no se preocupen, tomare el primer avion a tokio

Rei: te estaremos esperando darien, serena te necesita

Darien: yo la protegere

Darien corto, acomodo las maletas y se dirigio al aeropuerto, tomo el primer avion a tokio, debia llegar para cuidar a su princesa


End file.
